


- Kyle -

by fandomqueen801



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomqueen801/pseuds/fandomqueen801
Summary: Kyle never had a fun childhood like the other kids.It was full of screams, pain and tears.. Abuse..When his father died, he was finally released from the pain and moved on..When he finds out his first day of college starts tomorrow, nerves are wrecked.. Dreams and memories appear. Not always the best combination to have.. A day before college.





	- Kyle -

**Sobbing.. That’s what he** was doing right now. Not the best way to start off a Saturday. It wasn’t that he’s upset, exactly, more that.. He didn’t feel anything. What was it that caused him to feel the way he did.. Well, he should be feeling depressed, probably.. Why? His father, Peter, has passed away years ago. Kyle being in his early 20’s now. His father passed away through suicide after his last attempt at 'curing' Kyle. When he never succeeded at his 200th something try, he deemed himself a failure and fell into a deep depression and craze.

Monday.. 11:28pm.. Was the day Peter was found dead in the bathroom tub. Sadly, it was Kyle who found him like that. Peter was laying on his back, a decently sized needle poking out of his left arm. All Kyle could do was scream.. Scream until his throat ran dry and his mother came in. She was horrified at the sight but deep down.. They both knew the trauma would end for the two. The science experiments, the crying and pain. Ultimately torture and child abuse. It wasn't even normal, the reason Lila-mother-never said anything was because Peter said he would intoxicate Kyle if she did. Peter said that Kyle was his work, his guinea pig.

Now, as Kyle was a kid, the experiments that were set upon him at the age of four, they weren't sci-fi.The experiments to try and ‘fix’ him for a lack of a better word. It didn’t help that father was a scientist.. People would think he is the ‘mad’ scientist.

Anyway, Kyle has always been allergic to pretty much all kinds of animals. That wouldn’t be such a huge problem but.. His father adored animals more than he probably should have. Not beasitality bad, but.. He loved them. When Peter was a kid, he had a cat named Darla and a dog named Cathy. He loved them dearly, but they passed so dramatically. Now, his dad has always kept a close eye on the animals, he hardly let them out of his sight. It was the fateful day when he did, they were at the dog park. He let Cathy loose to have her own fun time. 1 minute.. He left him for one minute. Cathy was spooked by, lord knows what, and jumped the parks fence. He was a second to late.. She just happened to run out at the same time as a car was pulling out quickly. Peter ended up suing the driver.. But all he ended up was paying for were the damages for the car. Peter swore the driver did it on purpose.. But he just ended up being called crazy and never met the driver again. From there he dedicated his personal work to his cat. When Darla died, Peter was devastated. Sad thing is, he swore it was someone else's fault. From there, he went to study more about animals.. Zoologist one might even say.

From there, he met Lila. She is the sweetest person you'll ever meet. It’s too bad that she was caught up with someone like Peter. On the outside, he could be charming, light hearted, funny and even shy. No one would know about the dark, maddening cloud that hovered above him, since his animals have passed. Peter has had about 3 animals at home. He took care of them better than himself! Lila changed that, to her benefit. It was her who made the move 4 months of knowing each other. 3 years later, they married. 5 months later, Lila became pregnant with Kyle.

It was that fact, everything changed from there. Kyle was around 4 when he was diagnosed with his allergy to dogs, cats, weasels, etc. Anything with fur and dander. Lila insisted Peter get rid of the 2 dogs and 1 cat. The fight’s over the pets, between Peter and Lila lasted all day.. At least, that’s what it felt like to poor Kyle. Sometimes he would blame himself for being allergic, or more often than not, tell Peter it was okay.. He didn’t mind being around animals.. He actually enjoyed them. Whenever the fight’s were real bad, Kyle would hide himself in the far corner of his room. Silent hasteric sobs left the 5 year old boy, the only comfort he would have is his two dogs and cat. It was almost as if they knew he was allergic. They usually sat there about 10 feet away until things calmed down.. As if they were protecting him from the sounds of hurt. More often than not, Kyle would fall asleep on his floor, his tears staining his face.. Often sore throat would join in. As Kyle got older, Peter decided it would be a good idea to try and figure out if he could cure him. He did get rid of the animals but, it wasn't easy. Peter would stay at work late and leave for work early. He was working on different chemical combinations to try and '_cure'_ Kyle.

It was mid fall when he actually tried them on the boy. He brought Kyle to his ‘room’ which later turned out to be a lab. The screaming, crying, child was strapped to the stand. Peter often tell him it would be better for him. In the future, he might finally have a cure. Never worked.. And ended his life a month later. Some injections felt like fire through his veins.. Some made him puke, some made him feel like he was going through hell. The needles felt like thorns that stabbed him. The torture was often endured for hours at a time. Kyle would have small bruises all in the crease of his arms, wrists, and even legs. When at school, he would try to hide it, sometimes people would ask questions..

Kyle would often respond with "I had an allergy panel, so I had shots. I'm okay though!" People bought but when the bruises became worse, Peter took him out of school. Lila wasn't allowed to have a say, because she didn't have enough money to pay for it on her own.. She only was a intern, and since Kyle came around, she soon dropped her studies to help care for him. Peter took care of the majority of the financial side. A few times, Kyle would get so sick, he would sleep for a long time, Lila almost thought he wouldn't wake up. Kyle always did and sometimes he wished he didn't. When he was wake, the needles came.. Tears, blood, sweat, burning, ice.. All of it..

The only times he enjoyed being awake was when his mother would teach him a few things. Kyle was around 7 when he was taken out of school so, she was able to teach him a thing or two. Lila had such a sweet voice and never raised her voice. It would take quite some tampering to get her to do so. She had a heart made of clouds. It was so fragile but it hardened so much whenever Peter was around. Kyle used to say to his mother, one day he would save her.. Whenever he said that, she would cry and say "It's okay.."

Months of this passed.. Yes, Kyle tried running away more than once but he was back.. The experiments only seemed to get worse.

When his father finally let his fate take him over, Kyle was around 15 at this point, and his mother even older. They called the ambulance and the police found out about everything. They interviewed Kyle and his mom usually together, sometimes separated. It was often the times when Kyle was alone where the vivid memories came back. Most of the time, he would end up crying, and describing everything that happened. As a 15 year old, this would inappropriate but, the blonde boy didn't know any better. The sad thing is, he had small scars that showed the needle evidence. Once all of the investigation ended, it took about 3 years to clear up. Kyle went through some major schooling. The good thing was, Lila was a experienced teacher and all Kyle needed to learn was the major math, geography and extra circulars. Then he was ready for college, by the time his schooling ended. Counseling came into play, and he was able to be on his own. Sometimes even spend the night at a friends house. Lila was extremely proud of him for what he was able to accomplish in just a few years. Even with the bumps in the rode. Kyle's recovery took a long time, as expected but he made it though. 

Ever since it all ended, Kyle had dreamt about the days he was experimented on. Counseling helped with the dreams and they stopped for a while but not completely. They stuck to only coming about 2 - 4 times a year.

Tonight was one of them.. Kyle was trembling and was in a cold sweat. He sobbed, he could almost feel the injections in his veins. His hazel eyes, big and puffy and his quivering lips showed the evidence of crying.. His mother would try and help him as a kid. She did everything she could to help it and it worked. She went from singing him back to sleep and as time went on to sitting out in the living room.. Usually watching some random infomercials until Kyle fell back asleep. She usually carried him back to his room. She always had mother like strength when it came to her son.

He had his moments but they were dealt with. Yes, Kyle had contemplated self harm but it never really interested him. If anything it scared him, he had dealt with enough things puncurting his skin for quite some time.. For a lifetime.. The dream tonight hadn't been any different so he didn’t know why tonight was so bad but it was.. He started his first day of college tomorrow, maybe it was his nerves.. As a freshman, he got up and walked to his bathroom. He read the clock.. 3am. He sighed and thought about calling his mother but decided against it. Turning on the water in his shower, he waited for the water to turn warm before hopping in the shower. It cooled his nerves and was grateful.

He would have to tell his mother later in the day, she always wanted to know when he had a dream like these. It was her way of comfort. She typically told him he was strong and was capable of so much. This would be is last night in his own house, then he would be living in his dorm for the next couple of months. Even though he was scared, something inside gave him strength to move forward.. Tonight felt different for some reason but he couldn't put his finger on it. Since he was feeling optimistic, he swore he would never be like his father.. He would stay away from Zoologists and never have any pets.. The warm water cascaded down his back and down to the drain. He finished up and headed back to bed. This time.. No dreams disturbed him.. It’s as if something changed the minute he made the vow. Tomorrow would be his big day, full of happy tears and new faces. In his heart, he believed he could do it..


End file.
